seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Spidercrabs
:Ester: Will you look at that? :Tubarina: At what? :Ester: Over there. :Polvina: You mean that gorgeous little parrotfish? actually an angelfish :Tubarina: Oh, isn’t he cute? :Ester: No, not him, next to him. That monster crab! :clacking :Polvina: That’s a spidercrab. They’re the biggest crabs in the sea. :Tubarina: Eh, I’ve seen bigger. :Ester: Where? :Tubarina: There! :clacking :Polvina: Two spidercrabs? What are they doing here? :Ester: I don’t know, but they don’t look happy. :Tubarina: Maybe we should back off a little. :Ester: How about we back off a lot. :Polvina: And quickly! :jabbering, claws clacking :Tubarina: They shouldn’t be fighting. :Polvina: It’s against the laws of Salacia. :Ester: What should we do? :Tubarina: Let’s go see Sirilo. He’ll know what to do. :Sirilo: Ah, I don’t know what to do. :Ester: You have to do something. :Sirilo: I could ask my mother and father. :Polvina: All the kings and queens are at a meeting. :Tubarina: It has to be you. :Sirilo: Me? :Ester: This is where you say… :Sirilo: What do I say? :Ester: “I can do it!” :Sirilo: Oh… I can… do it? :Ester: Great! Let’s go and sort them out. :Sirilo: I can’t do it! :jabbering, claws clacking :Ester: Tell them that you’re the Crab Prince. :Tubarina: Tell them that they’re not allowed to fight here. :Polvina: Tell them that they shouldn’t fight anywhere. :Sirilo: That’s… a lot to tell them. :Ester: You can do it, Sirilo. :Polvina: Just ask them nicely. :Sirilo: Ah… :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: Ah, hello. coughs Hello? :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: I’m Sirilo, the Crab Prince. breathe You can’t fight here, it’s not allowed, you know? Please stop? :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: to girls They won’t stop. :Ester: So much for asking nicely. :jabbering, claws clacking :screaming and swimming away :gasping :Ester: What’s the fighting actually about, Sirilo? :Sirilo: They’re fighting over who’s the strongest. :Tubarina: That’s all? :Polvina: How silly. :Sirilo: It’s not as simple as that. :Ester: What else is involved? :Sirilo: It’s like uh… it is that simple. :Polvina: Well, we can’t do anything about them now. :Tubarina: We’ve got school. :Ester: Come on. :bell rings, students chattering :Ester: Do we have any plans after school? :Sirilo: I’m going to make this really great snack. Marcello showed me how to do it. :Polvina: Ester is talking about a plan for the spidercrabs. :Sirilo: Oh, I don’t have a plan for that. :Tubarina: If our plan is to have no plan, it’s working great. :Sirilo: My mother and father will still be at that meeting. I can’t ask them for help. :Ester: Maybe the spidercrabs won’t be fighting anymore. :Tubarina: They will be. :Polvina: How do you know? Did you see them again? :Tubarina: I did. :Ester: When? :Tubarina: Right now. :clacking, everyone screaming :Ester: Let’s get out of here! :screaming :Polvina: We can’t have them taking over our school! :Tubarina: You must be able to do something, Sirilo. :Sirilo: Yeah, I-I could, uh, what could I do? :Ester: You say… :Sirilo: I never know what to say. :Ester: “I’m the Crab Prince, and I will show them I’m the Crab Prince.” :Sirilo: I’m the Crab Prince, and I’ll prince the crab, and I’ll show… what? :Tubarina: Ah, not perfect, but close enough. :Sirilo: marching Those fighting spidercrabs are giving crabs a bad name in Salacia. If we go and tell them to stop, all of us together, they might listen. Who’s with me? :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: Hey guys, wait a second. They’ve run away. :Ester: You can’t blame them. :Polvina: Everyone’s afraid of the spidercrabs. :Tubarina: And we should be too. Like now! :jabbering, claws clacking :screaming :Polvina: What are we going to do? Those bullies are taking over Salacia! :Ester: How long will they keep fighting, Sirilo? :Sirilo: Until one of them decides the other is stronger and gives up. :Ester: Will that be sooner or later? :Sirilo: Could be soon, or later, or way later. :Polvina: We can’t go anywhere until they stop. :Tubarina: At least we’re safe in here. :jabbering, claws clacking :screaming :Ester: What where you saying, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Forget what I said. Nowhere is safe! :Polvina: Can you try talking to them again, Sirilo? :Sirilo: The only thing a spidercrab pays any attention to is another spidercrab. :Tubarina: gasp I know what to do. :Polvina: Good, a plan! :Ester: As long as it’s not something silly like we dress up as a big spidercrab. :Tubarina: scoffs Alright then. Back to you, Sirilo. :screaming :Ester: Can’t we speed up this fight, Sirilo? :Tubarina: Well, yeah, get one of them to admit the other is stronger. :Sirilo: I can’t see how. :Polvina: What if, someone else was stronger than them? :Tubarina: How would that help? :Polvina: They challenge the spidercrabs and the spidercrabs both back down. :Ester: What’s stronger than a spidercrab? :Tubarina: Whales? :Ester: Deep sea eels? :Polvina: Barracudas? :Sirilo: The spidercrabs won’t take notice of any of them. :Polvina: I know, Sirilo! :Ester and Tubarina: Sirilo? :Sirilo: I’m not stronger than those spidercrabs. :Polvina: Not now you aren’t, but you will be. :jabbering, claws clacking :Tubarina: There they are. :Ester: They haven’t slowed down at all. :Sirilo: I can’t do this! :Polvina: You can! :Tubarina: You won’t let us down. :Polvina: We’re with you all the way. :Ester: And you say… :Sirilo: I can do this! :Ester: You’ve got it! :Tubarina: So go to it! does so :Ester: You really think he can do it? :Tubarina: He has to do it, otherwise life in Salacia is going to be miserable. :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: You two? Listen here. gulps :Polvina: Hang in there, Sirilo. :Sirilo: Ah, yeah, I’m talkin’ to you. So, you both think you’re strong? :jabbering :Sirilo: And you wanna prove who’s stronger? :jabbering :Sirilo: I know who has the most strength. :jabbering :Sirilo: Me. :jabbering, claws clacking :Ester: Annoy them, Sirilo! :Sirilo: You’re so weak, you couldn’t push a sick jellyfish off a rock. :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: You’re typical bullies. Once you’re challenged, you can’t take it. :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: I am challenging you… with this rope. sees Uh, rope. :Tubarina: Rope! it lands on one of the claws on Sirilo’s crown Sorry! :Sirilo: This rope. I challenge you to a tug of war. The winner stays, the loser must leave. Agree? :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: It’s both of you against me. You each take an end, I take the middle. :jabbering :Sirilo: When I say go, we- Whoa! :Ester: Get him! :Polvina: Get to the rock! :Tubarina: A little more… :get the rope over the rock :jabbering :Ester: It’s working! :Tubarina: Brilliant! :Polvina: They so want to beat Sirilo that they don’t realise they’re pulling against each other. :Ester: How long can they keep this up for, Sirilo? :Sirilo: Let’s see, they’ve been fighting since yesterday, take their size, think how strong a spidercrab is- uh, your guess is as good as mine. :Ester: I can’t believe they’ll do it for much longer. :Tubarina: I’ll give them… 10 more minutes. :jabbering, claws clacking :Ester: grumbles How long did you say they could keep doing this for, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I forget. :Polvina: One of them has to get tired. :Tubarina: I know I am. :Ester: We’ll be okay as long as the rope doesn’t break. :Polvina: gasps Oh, no! :Ester: Don’t tell me. :Polvina: It is going to break! :Tubarina: Grab it! :Sirilo: to the rope and grabs onto it just as it breaks, grunting :Ester: Great work, Sirilo! :Sirilo: mumbling :Tubarina: You said it, Sirilo! :Polvina: Keep holding on! :Sirilo: mumbling :Ester: Look there! :Polvina: They’re slowing down. :Tubarina: They’ve had it. :Ester: Just a little more, Sirilo. :Polvina: They’re about to give up! :Sirilo: and mumbling :jabbering, then they fall to the ground :Sirilo: lets go of the rope and falls off the rock :Ester: You did it! :Polvina: We knew you could. :Tubarina: Great going, Sirilo! :Ester: Now, go out there and tell them who’s boss! :Sirilo: dazed Must… tell them… who’s… boss. Who’s boss? :Tubarina: You! :Sirilo: Me! I’m the boss. crabs We made a deal. You gotta keep the deal. What was the deal again? :jabbering :Sirilo: Right, the strongest stays, the losers must go. That means you two. :jabbering, claws clacking :Sirilo: You can come back to Salacia anytime you want. But no more fighting. :Ester: You showed them, Sirilo. :Polvina: You really were the strongest. :Sirilo: That’s not true. :Tubarina: Maybe not the strongest in muscle power... :Polvina: …but definitely the strongest in brain power! :Ester: So now what do you say, Sirilo? :Sirilo: I say, everyone back to the Crab Palace for snacks. :Ester: That’s the best idea yet! :Tubarina: That’s real brain power! :Girls and Sirilo: laughing